This invention relates to a hang tag housing an EAS device that is especially adapted to be attached especially to a pair of eyeglasses, and can be attached to any merchandise having a portion around which a tail or lead can be wrapped.
Antitheft tags for consumer articles are well-known, and systems using such device are referred to as electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems. Exemplary of EAS devices and systems using the same are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,949,336 and 5,955,951, and the references cited there. In one embodiment, EAS tags have a circuit having a known resonant frequency and inducible to resonate by an externally applied magnetic or RF field, the existence of the expected resonance being evidence of the article; hence, placing such a device at the exit of an establishment indicates that an article of merchandise with such a tag is being taken from the store.
EAS devices and systems are well-known and do not form part of this invention. Rather, one aspect that retailers and manufacturers find is important is to keep the EAS tag as small and unobtrusive as possible. For example, a consumer looking at an article of clothing is less likely to purchase the article if it cannot be tried on because of the EAS tag, or because the article is fairly light (such as a shirt) but the EAS tag is oversized and too heavy to allow the clothing article to be tried on. As another example, attaching a conventional EAS tag to sunglasses, depending where on the spectacle frame the EAS tag is attached, typically renders the glasses almost impossible to wear, and thus a consumer is less likely to make the purchase because the article cannot be assessed properly or easily. Thus, for example, the above-noted Pat. No. 5,955,951 describes a relatively large EAS tag that is secured with a tack through clothing, and the U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,336 describes a less obtrusive device but one which looks like plastic tag of some sort. Yet another problem is that potential shoplifters may attempt to remove from the merchandise an EAS tag, or any tag (including, for example, a price tag) that is easily identifiable as such.
Various styles of hang tags have been developed over the years. One style is made of a molded plastic body having a tab molded to the body as a one piece unit, and where the body has a peg or similar device on which the tab can be secured after having been looped around the article to be sold. For large stores providing paper price or hang tags, a plastic loop having a flange or bulb at one end and a threadable eye at the other is known, where the bulb can be passed through and snap into the threadable eye, but cannot be pulled out without destroying the device. For the latter device, the plastic material used is a non-elastic, tough plastic, such as nylon.
Nevertheless, in light of the existing device, a simple hang tag housing an EAS device that can be permanently attached to an article is yet desired.
One object of the invention is to provide a one piece hang tag that can house an EAS device and be attached easily to an article of merchandise.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hang tag housing an EAS device wherein the hang tag can be securely closed by mechanical means; that is, without the use of heat sealing or adhesive.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a device having an integral method for being attached to an article of merchandise.
These and other objects of the invention are provided by a device comprising a body able to be folded onto itself, the body having dual inner portions that meet when the body is folded onto itself, one of the dual inner portions having a recess therein adapted to receive an EAS device, one of the dual inner portions having a peg with a bulbous end and the other of the dual inner portions having a bore adapted to be snap-engaged by the bulbous end of the peg, the bore disposed in a second recess that extends to the margin of the inner portion, and a tail having two ends, one of which is attached to the body and the other of which has a loop adapted to permit the bulbous end of the peg to pass therethrough and having a size adapted to fit into said second recess.